Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 43
Episode 43 - "Jhonny C Lives" . U N D E R . C O N S T R U C T I O N . Spacedate: 4257.110.20.00 It took another day and a half for the Blue-Shirts to finish harvesting the Ionic Deuterium, then the Boreas set course for the Laak Near Com-Node, (Lobbing a Proton Torpedo in to the Debris Field as a parting gift). Over the course of the journey, The Marines avail themselves of * Level 9 Requisition, (post your Requests on your Forum Threads) * 7 Free Blocks * One New Non-Gate Mini-Specialty , as well as their standard Union-Required debriefings with Councillor Trois, (Sprout, Commander Domino sits in on yours and they tag-team you with some hard questions about what the hell happened out there, he tried to conceal it, but they proved an Inscrutable target, and Domino cast Read Aura, triggering An Episode in Sprout, who failed his Voluntary Save, and came out Malevolent; Unpredictable, Greedy and Self-Centered. This personality forced a Save, which it Natural One! She gave him a dirty look, then Tried again. 'Johny Cash Commonwealth' put up Mental Fortification, repeatedly, as Domino pressed her will against his. He Natural oned the Beguile, roiling in anger, then Trois handed Domino MP Spehere, and they both started Going simultaneously, Sprout Saved again, then failed, then Bennied, made it, Bailed it finally, Trois read him, then they switched to Sleep Psioinc, Commander Domino, put him under and he awoke in the Infirmary with a new PNMA Perscription. Zorf became a Master at Arms, improving his Hand-Held Weapon Skills with Mystic Overload, Hand-Eye Coordination and the Tactical Mobility Skill, and used his Blocks to upgrade his Weapons and Armor, Study, and Graft random things onto himself, (and others). Ray became a Battle Mage, learned the Smooth Moves Psionic, tinkered with the Shuttle and and upgraded his Construct and Mounted Weapons. Sprout became an Arch-Psion, and used his Blocks to Fortify a bunch of his Psionics. Spacedate: 4257.113.07.42 Episode 43; Arrive Laak Near Com-Node, Marines Deploy in the Shuttle to do the Sweep & Clear. Ray fucks up the launch, but recovers thanks to the Auto Assist. Many Psionics are Cast, Anya is talked down from Venting the Shuttle by Sgt Johnson. Ultra-Borg Fighters appear, Sprout made a save because he was off his Meds cause they were makjing him fuzzy, but super Nat oned Save. Braxx flies the shuttle in, then Vents the Cabin, Ray and Zorf Jumped out, Sprout lurked in the Airlock still. Ray and Zoef Squad Commanded, Borgs moved closer. Zorf fired the Musket, hit! Braxxz Fighter exchanged Rail Gun Bursts, (braxxz missed, they hit), Zorf gave Sprout a Shitty Bitter for his enjoyment of the space battle. Rayy Sqyadd Commanded to double Hit the fighter! Starfleet fighters arrived, other 2 borg fighterspealed off. Zorf started a burst, fighter Defended, but ray hit twice Adderstone Bead lightning, Starfighters exchnged railgun fire futily, Zorff continued Burst, defended against again, bennied, Nat 20d!, then Ray hit twice again and blew up the ship zorf bursted one of the guys, guy dove into it, then with last one Zorf Squad commanded to hit.2 guys shot Ray with AP25 Rail Guns Blasts, gives one shit Fighter fumbles missile villey at Zorf, heads Straight fior the station, braxxz tried to shoot down, suceeded. as he zoomed in Sprout junped out and criticallled The Calmon Borg, hiy twice blew off Armor and colded him.but noticed that it has 3 energy Feilds; 3 Hex Radius Field slows Movement to 1, 2 Hex Radius Field delivers a Sv Vs Body -10 or Kockback 1 when you entered it, and the 1 Hex Radius Field deliveres a Force 10 Blast when you enter it and has an HR 10 Property. Then Sprout jABed & sTUNED THE Calmon borg, it attacked back simultanoues, but sprout just defended, except hive mind Ultra-Borg Command to hit bitterbullshit, then Ray and Zorf both hit their guy, zorf with the clusterbuss! Hit his buddy too, but he Critted him back with the Energy Rifle for DR32, then hits3 more times more with rest of his Burst!.made super lucky on Force Saves. Sprout Paired snap kicked, critted once, missed, Zorf Translocate and attack! Critical! kills it!, made saves vs force and knockback, enjoys HR10. Star fighter rail gun burst at Ray, missed off AC a cpouple of times, then ray batlised for 44 DC, neRly killin th ecalmon, Ray arc lighninged the 2 Borg Fighters, blew one up, cripled the other., 2 more ultra borgs flew out and double railed ray, who gave a shit to avoid. Sprout paird reverse Punched for dobule nat 20s, immolating the Borg Malevolantly, Zorf also hit.. Ray got Rail Bursted again, ran out of shits! Ray charges in, gets stuck, not knoked back.adderstoned but was defended, got bursed more! Zorf clusterbussed onhis way over, bennied to hit!,but missed second guy, Sprout translocated in for the rear strike, but it natural 20 defended!, Then the other ship hit zorf with a 6 stinger missile volley, which did nothing but burn 24, on a 30! Sprout fired up Chill-TouchPsionic on a one, Zorf hit with a 50, sprout, forces his way in, benniedfor a nat 20!, then gets crited, but nat 20 Defended! Ray got clawed, then had his Arc lightning nat 20 defended! Sprout continued flurry reverse punched, got nat 20 defended as well. Zorf hit again, Ray Fumbled safe and hit onece., Sprout Citicaled agin, stunning for 5! Ray gets clawed again, Zorf gets double rail bursted, gets knocked Prone, gets hit again repeatedly!, except ehen the guy fumbled! Then ray got point blank energy blasted, but hit his armor so no shock got through. then Ray started a Flurry, glaive guisarming, Sprout cot clawed, made the poison save. Zorf floated Prone, but kiped Up and started a Burst, nearly destroying the last borg fighter, but got doubl Energy Burszted back, saved against the Shock,ray guisarmred & nearky Killed, but it Enrgy bursted back, crittign him! Zorf kept busting at the ship, got defended by 2, then ray guisarmed killdd it as it blew off his armor, \Sprout got energy blastd by 1. then Ray blew up the ship with adderstines and hit both dudes inside with ArourA cURTAIN. SPROUT JABBED At the stunned guy,but fumbled safely, as did his guy. Zorf got Energy rifled twice, got shocked 1 Sprout fired off the Ice Storm. guys defended but couldnt get out. zorf trded fire with one, each hitting, . Spacedate: 4257.113.??.?? . Episode 43 Epilogue . Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet